starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Уилхафф Таркин
*Галактическая Империя }} Уилхафф Таркин ( ) — человек, один из самых известных чиновников Галактической Империи, гранд-мофф и создатель своей собственной доктрины. Наибольшую печальную известность получил после проведения геноцида на Альдераане, когда Звезда Смерти уничтожила эту планету, буквально, за несколько секунд. Биография Амбиции и восхождение Уилхафф Таркин родился в семействе Таркин, древнего, богатого и могущественного клана, которому изначально была предоставлена планета Эриаду и который по-прежнему оставался доминирующим в политике и бизнесе на Эриаду и в секторе Сесвенна, а также оказывал сильное влияние в галактической политике.Rebellion Era SourcebookThe New Essential Chronology Он и его младший брат, Гидеон Таркин, выросли в семье с богатыми традициями, престижем и достижениями в политике, науке, искусстве и военном деле. Старшим двоюродным братом Таркин был Ранульф Таркин, сенатор от сектора Сесвенна и главный милитарист, а после его смерти в 44 ДБЯ в ходе Гиперпространственной войны Старка, ещё и герой войны.Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War Хотя Таркин гордился своей семейной историей служения Галактической Республике и достижений на Эриаду, он возмущался отсутствием уважения к своему основанному на Внешнем Кольце клану, полученному в сравнении с аристократическими семьями Центральных Миров, это разжигало в нем горячее стремление быть лучше.The New Essential Guide to Characters В юности Таркин поступил в военную академию, в соответствии с сильными военными традициями семейства Таркин. Привыкнув оправдывать каждый аспект семейного наследия, молодой Уилхафф Таркин оттачивал опыт во многих областях, создавая репутацию интеллектуального и одарённого человека со всесторонним умом. Он проявил большие способности: тактика в ходе своего обучения, разработал конструкции звездолета, который вдохновил на создание крейсера-заградителя, делала первые шаги в теории ксенобиологии и показал большой талант поэта и философа. Проницательный аналитик политической ситуации, Таркин воспринимал Галактическую Республику, как загнивающее учреждение, и представлял себе новое будущее Галактики.Star Wars Annual 2008 Его видение государства было милитаристским, авторитарным и антропоцентрическим, и он обладал сильным стремлением подняться до эшелонов власти, где он мог бы повлиять на ситуацию.Cloak of Deception Закончив академию, Таркин вместе с младшим братом Гидеоном вступил в Республиканские силы безопасности на Внешних территориях, военно-полицейской силы, которые патрулировали Внешние территории, территорию куда также входила планета Эриаду, охраняя корабли от пиратов. Таркин быстро поднялся, дослужившись до звания коммандер, и во время своей службы несколько раз посещал Корусант, галактическую столицу. Там около 39 ДБЯ он подружился со своим ровесником Райтом Сиенаром, наследником судостроительного концерна «Республиканских систем Сиенара» и опытным инженером. Еще молодым человеком Таркин ушёл в отставку из вооружённых сил, чтобы заняться политической карьерой на Эриаду. С помощью политического веса и многочисленных связей своей семьи, Таркин к 33 ДБЯ был избран лейтенант-губернатором Эриаду и сектора Сесвенна, обитая в роскошном особняке у бухты Эриаду-Сити. Восходящий политик, Таркин был знаком с сенатором Палпатином с Набу, влиятельным членом Галактического Сената - и в тайне лордом ситов Дартом Сидиусом, под видом которгоо он обратился к расизму и убеждениям Таркина, чтобы тот служил тайным планам ситов. Таркин получил некоторую известность в политических кругах Галактики за свои милитаристские взгляды, в то время как на Эриаду он был известен как враг эриадской ветви дома Валорум. Хотя он подчинялся секторальному губернатору, Таркин был активной силой эриадской жизни, взявь под сильный контроль политические и экономические дела. Когда в 33 ДБЯ Палпатин увидел выгоду в манипулировании конкуренцией между «Ломмит Лимитед» и «Межгалактической рудой», двумя соперничающими компаниями по добыче ломмита из ближайшей Дорваллы, лейтенант-губернатор Таркин заключил контракт с каждой компанией по поставке ломмита на Эриаду в кратчайший срок, по сути это было соревнованием на заключение долгосрочного контракта на поставку, который мог бы обеспечить одной компании доминирование над другой. Таркин организовал приём на одной из орбитальных станций Эриаду, запланировав прибытия соперничающих поставок, на этом приёме был он, руководители каждого предприятия и исполнительные директора «Производства Эриаду» и «Погрузок и транспортировок Валорума», двух основных потребителей ломмита на Эриаду. Два конвоя, однако, саботировали, и те столкнулись при преждевременном выходе из гиперпространства. Катастрофы заставили объединиться «Ломмит Лимитед» и «Межгалактическую руду» в «Добычу руды Дорваллы», которая предоставила его права на доставку Торговой федерации. Власть неймодианского вице-короля Торговой федерации Нута Ганрея, пешки Палпатина, возросла в результате его участия в сделке.Darth Maul: Saboteur Когда Верховный Канцлер Финис Валорум предложил обложить налогами бывшие зоны свободной торговли Среднего и Внешнего Колец в качестве часть сделки, которая позволила бы Торговой федерации увеличить ассигнования на оборону в ответ на нападения пиратов и террористического движения «Невидимый фронт», Палпатин предложил провести конференцию на Эриаду, чтобы разрешить проблему. Таркин принимал в своей усадьбе Верховного Канцлера, которую прежде заполонили сотрудники сил безопасности, чем его смогли лично допустить к Валоруму. Таркин был в действительности замешан в план Палпатина убить большую часть Директората Торговой федерации на саммите, что позволило бы неймодианской фракции, служащей Дарту Сидиусу, возглавить Торговую федерацию. Коггда Таркин собирался выходить с Валорумом для открытия Торгового саммита на Эриаду, джедаи, защищавшие Валорума, проинформировали его о доказательствах заговора «Невидимого фронта» с целью покушения на него. Хотя Валорум не хотел показывать страха увеличением своей охраны, Таркин убедил его принять некоторые меры предосторожности. Таркин санкционировал эриадским силам безопасности предпринять все необходимые меры для обеспечения безопасности Верховного канцлера, поставив эффективность над законностью. Валорум, однако, не был истинной целью, и «Невидимый фронт» смог совершить убийство почти всего директората Торговой федерации, а Таркин смотрел на это из Сесвенна-Холла. Валорум привлёк Судебный департамент к расследованию инцидента, но, служа интересам Палпатина, Таркин ставил все палки в колеса республиканским следователям, заявив что расследование подпадало под эриадскую юрисдикцию, наконец, добившись того, что расследование зашло в тупик с исчезновением большей части ключевых улик.Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас К тому времени Таркин входил в руководимую Палпатином растущую группу заговорщиков, куда также входили Сейт Пестаж, Кинман Дориана, Джанус Гриджатус, Сим Алу, аналитик разведки Арманд Айсард и умбаранка-телепат Слай Мур, чьей целью было падение Старой Республики. Ослабление Валорума в результате скандала привело в результате к его отставке с поста Канцлера в 32 ДБЯ, и его преемником стал Палпатин. Таркин ранее пытался выслужиться перед несколькими фракциями, но он увидел кардинальные изменения в политической ситуации и стал работать в более тесном сотрудничестве с администрацией Палпатина. К тому времени Таркин входил в руководимую Палпатином растущую группу заговорщиков, куда также входили Сейт Пестаж, Кинман Дориана, Джанус Гриджатус, Сим Алу, аналитик разведки Арманд Айсард и умбаранка-телепат Слай Мур, чьей целью было падение Старой Республики. Он присоединился к скрытому, но развивающемуся движению Нового порядка, которое тайно процветало в правительстве и которое поддерживало авторитарные, милитаристские и антропоцентрические убеждения Таркина. Таркин покинул свой пост, и Верховный Канцлер Палпатин перевел его на Корусант, где он стал ценным агентом Нового порядка. Таркин имел небольшие, но престижные из-за высоты расположения апартаменты в Главный сенатском шпиле. Служение Таркина снискало ему право носить одеяния сенаторской поддержки, отличительную честь, которая означала исключительную службу Галактическому Сенату. Одним из заданий Таркина была слежка за джедаями и работы по предотвращению любого увеличения их власти. В ходе своего наблюдения, он узнал, что молодой падаван джедаев Энакин Скайуокер страстно любил ремонтировать дроидов, и оставил сломанного дроида, запрограммированного шпиона, так чтобы Скайуокер нашёл его. Молодой джедай восстановил функциональность дроида и разрешил тому бродить по залам Храма джедаев, что дало Таркину возможность подслушивать многие конфиденциальные частные разговоры, в том числе собрания Высшего совета джедаев. Таркин был тайно связан с ассоциацией убийц, союзной Торговой федерации, которая была нацелена на джедаев. Зонама-Секот Спустя 3 года после битвы за Набу Таркин понял, что может продвинуться по службе, если сумеет приобрести один из легендарных «живых звездолетов» с потаенной планеты Зонама Секот. Он обратился к своему старому другу Рейту Сиенару и убедил его возглавить экспедицию к этой планете Внешнего Кольца. Таркин последовал за ним, однако когда он прибыл на Зонама Секот, оказалось, что Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби сделали использование органических технологий планеты абсолютно невозможным. Таркин столкнулся с юным Энакином, который чуть было не задушил его при помощи Силы. Чтобы оправиться от поражения на Зонама Секот, Таркин позаимствовал у Рейта Сиенара замысел «Экспедиционного боевого планетоида»— военной станции размером с луну. Он познакомил с проектом Палпатина, которого эта идея очень заинтересовала. Начало Войн клонов В 21 ДБЯ Уилхафф Таркин вместе с Эвеном Пиеллом и несколькими клонами был захвачен сепаратистскими войсками и отправлен в неприступную тюрьму - Цитадель. Поскольку его вызволение ранее в планы джедаев не входило, его пришлось вызволять наравне с Пиеллом, ибо ему была известна вторая часть засекреченной информации относительно тайных перемещений по Галактике. За время, что шла спасательная операция, Уилхафф и Энакин сошлись во мнении, что из-за ограниченности принципов джедаев Войны клонов затягиваются. На какой-то период, они стали ближе во мнениях. Уже тогда, Уилхафф проболтался, что имеет вес в Республике и лично знаком с канцлером Палпатином. Уже после вызволения из опасной крепости, по прибытии на Корусант, Уилхафф поблагодарил Энакина (причём только его) и пообещал доложить о его заслугах канцлеру. Новые враги и союзники Республиканская военная конференция thumb|270px|Уилхафф Таркин на [[Республиканская стратегическая конференция|республиканской стратегической конференции ]] Позже во время войны, Уилхафф Таркин получил звание адмирала. Около 20 ДБЯ он присутствовал на космической станции «Доблесть» в системе Карида, где принимал участие в стратегическом заседании Республики. Неожиданно Таркин увидел и попытался связаться с неожиданно прибывшим в систему «Венатором» «Слава», который был захвачен сепаратистами во главе с тактическим супердроидом и заминирован райдониумом с Абафара, чтобы взорвать его у станции конференций, уничтожив республиканский военный совет. Затем Уилхафф просканировал корабль и сообщил джедаям, что он заминирован. Тем не менее, Звездный разрушитель был уничтожен астромехаником R2-D2, который ускорил время обратного отсчёта, взорвав корабль в тот момент, когда он был ещё далеко от станции. После этого инцидента, Таркин, обеспокоенный положением дел, подписал меморандум, в котором говорилось об опасности, которую могут представлять джедаи в военном деле.Меморандум Таркина на Facebook Диверсия в Храме джедаев thumb|left|252px|Таркин допрашивает [[Асока Тано|Асоку Тано ]] Позже, адмирал Таркин принял участие в похоронах шести жертв диверсии в ангаре Храма джедаев на Корусанте. После этого он сообщил Асоке Тано и Энакину Скайуокеру, что подозреваемая в террористическом акте антиджедайская активистка Летта Тармонд была переведена в военную базу Республики. Тано выступила против такого способа расследования, но Таркин объяснил, что из-за гибели при взрыве солдат-клонов, это дело перешло под юрисдикцию военных. Кроме того, Уилхафф заявил, что Канцлер Палпатин намерен по возможности отстранить джедаев от военных вопросов, что очень удивило Скайуокера и Тано. Затем Таркин сообщил Асоке, что Летта Тармонд хочет поговорить с ней. Во время разговора с джедаем, террористка неожиданно умерла от удушения Силой. Таркин лично произвёл допрос падавана Скайуокера и обвинил в убийстве, предъявив беззвучную голографическую запись происходящего в камере, где Асока протягивает руки в задыхающейся Тармонд, словно используя на ней удушье, что на самом деле являлось лишь попыткой Тано спасти Летту. Уилхафф приказал арестовать тогруту и запретил посещать её в камере, однако, падаван вскоре совершила успешный побег. Суд над Асокой Тано thumb|278px|Таркин обращается к [[Высший совет джедаев|Совету джедаев по делу Асоки Тано ]] Таркин был очень обеспокоен побегом Тано и предпринял немало усилий, чтобы изловить ни в чём не повинного падавана. Вскоре Асока была задержана отрядом солдат-клонов, и Таркин, узнав об успешном захвате преступника, через голограмму связался с Советом джедаев, сообщив им последние новости и потребовав немедленно исключить Тано из Ордена джедаев, чтобы дать республиканцам возможность осудить падавана при помощи военного трибунала. При этом, у Уилхаффа были опасения, что проведение судебного разбирательства джедаев в отношении Асоки будет предвзятым. Тем не менее, Совет джедаев всё же исключил Тано из своего Ордена, и вскоре тогрута предстала перед военным судом Республики, где Таркин выступил в качестве прокурора и обвинителя, возглавив оборону против сенатора Амидалы, защищавшей падавана. Таркин заявил, что он считает Тано виновной в диверсии джедайского храма и в убийстве многих работников ангара, а также предложил Канцлеру Палпатину использовать в качестве наказания смертную казнь. Амидала, в свою очередь, утверждала, что Асоку подставили, потому что если бы она была преступником, то не сделала бы показания против себя столь очевидными. Уилхафф поставил претензии падавана под сомнение, упомянув, что та была замечена с бывшим сепаратистским военным преступником Асажж Вентресс. thumb|left|266px|Таркин выносит [[Асока Тано|Асоке Тано обвинения ]] В конце концов, сторона Таркина взяла своё, и республиканские сенаторы вынесли своё обвинение. Когда Верховный Канцлер Палпатин начал зачитывать судебный приговор, в зал суда вошли Энакин Скайуокер и несколько стражей Храма джедаев, которые вели пленённую ими Бэррисс Оффи, которая, как выяснилось, была истинной виновницей взрыва, подставившей Тано. К удивлению Уилхаффа, Оффи быстро призналась в совершении преступления, в котором обвинялась Асока, и, к разочарованию стороны прокурора, все обвинения против бывшего падавана были сняты. Однако, в результате полученной обиды, Асока отказалась возвращаться в Орден джедаев. Усиление власти thumb|Молодой Таркин, [[Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер следят за строительством «Звезды Смерти»]] Когда Палпатин основал Империю, Таркин сделал стремительную карьеру. Когда на Гормане поднялась волна протеста против имперского налогообложения, Таркин посадил свой звездолет прямо на негодующую толпу, что привело к сотням жертв. Именно Горманская бойня — так назвали эту катастрофу— подтолкнула Бейла Органа и Мон Мотму к обсуждению возможности открытого восстания. Таркин же в результате получил звание моффа. Гранд-мофф Таркин Амбиции заставили Таркина жениться на состоятельной женщине из рода Мотти с Фелариона: это предоставило ему важные связи во влиятельном семействе. Таркин не любил эту женщину, а вскоре после свадьбы он познакомился с блестящей студенткой Каридской академии Даалой. Таркин покровительствовал ей, и вскоре она стала его любовницей. За 5 лет до битвы при Явине у Таркина появился новый любимец — раб по имени Акбар с покоренной планеты Мон-Каламари. Таркин также получил известие, что его брат Гидеон погиб во время Эринраддского мятежа. Он взял на воспитание в свою фамильную усадьбу на Эриаду юную дочь Гидеона Ривоч — ведь он никак не мог предвидеть, что Ривоч Таркин станет одним из лучших тайных агентов Повстанческого Альянса. Мофф Таркин построил на Рилоте заправочную перевалочную станцию и нанял на работу одаренного ученого-тви'лека Тола Сиврона. Чтобы обеспечить себя подобными талантливыми помощниками, Таркин выстроил орбитальную сферу над планетой Омват на Крае и стал насильно учить местных детей. Тех, кто не проявлял достаточно способностей, заставляли смотреть, как их родные города горят в лучах турболазеров звездного разрушителя. Единственной, кому удалось закончить обучение, была доктор Кви Ксукс. Император Палпатин, довольный успехами Таркина, пожаловал ему звание первого гранд-моффа, что давало практически неограниченную власть над Внешним Суперсектором, который включал в себя всю территорию секторов Внешнего Края. Таркин вернулся на Эриаду, чтобы безраздельно править новыми обширными владениями. Строительство «Звезды Смерти» Чтобы пополнить свою команду ученых-негуманоидов, Таркин нанял и нескольких конструкторов-людей, в том числе Бевела Лемелиска и Умака Лета. Часть своего личного состояния он вложил в строительство военного комплекса «Мау» — исследовательского центра и завода по производству оружия, скрытого в центре одноименного скопления черных дыр. Наконец настало время осуществлять идею Сиенара строить гигантскую военную станцию. Гранд-мофф полагал, что подобное оружие выражает новую доктрину Таркина— «Править при помощи страха перед силой, а не посредством самой силы». Ученые из военного комплекса «Мау» построили прототип Звезды Смерти, и Император Палпатин финансировал создание окончательной версии. И вот над планетой-тюрьмой Деспаер в далекой системе Хоруз стало понемногу оформляться орудие убийства планетарного масштаба. Когда же строительство почему-то замедлялось, Дарт Вейдер, бывший юный джедай, прибывал на станцию, чтобы самолично вселить боевой дух в ленивых работников. Разрушитель планет thumb|left|Гранд-мофф Таркин, [[Лея Органа и Дарт Вейдер на Звезде Смерти]]Первым действием Таркина как командира Звезды Смерти было уничтожение планеты-тюрьмы, на орбите которой находилась станция. Воодушевленный превосходной работой Звезды Смерти, Таркин вместе с адмиралом Мотти, который приходился ему свояком, начал планировать долговременную стратегию. Суперлазер — распылитель планет, установленный на станции, — казалось, был даже эффективнее темных сил Императора Палпатина. Захват повстанцами планов Звезды Смерти отнюдь не обескуражил Таркина. Он по-прежнему был уверен в неуязвимости военной станции. Когда принцесса Лея Органа отказалась выдать местоположение главной базы повстанцев, Таркин по собственной инициативе, не получив одобрения Императора, уничтожил мирную планету Альдераан, а затем двинулся на базу повстанцев на Явине IV. Он не стал слушать предостережений своего ассистента Баста, который указал на то, что истребители повстанцев представляют угрозу для Звезды Смерти, и предложил Таркину эвакуироваться. Гранд-мофф погиб через несколько минут после этого, когда Люк Скайуокер запустил в уязвимое место космической станции две протонные торпеды. Наследие thumb|200px|Уничтожение «Звезды Смерти» и гибель самого ТаркинаПытаясь замять поражение при Явине, средства массовой информации Империи заявляли, что Таркин погиб при аварии корабля на талланских судоверфях. Пост правителя Внешних территорий после Таркина занял гранд-мофф Ардус Кайн. После смерти Императора Кайн стал военным диктатором и превратил часть Внешних территорий в Группу Пяти Звезд. Спустя более трех лет после гибели Таркина имперские офицеры увековечили его память, назвав именем погибшего гранд-моффа супер лазерную испытательную установку — по сути, это была та же Звезда Смерти, только меньших масштабов. Благодаря диверсантам-повстанцам станцию «Таркин» ждала та же судьба, что и ее хозяина и ранний прототип — Звезду Смерти. Появления *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас'' *''Дарт Мол: Диверсант'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Планета-бродяга'' * * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4'' * *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command'' *''Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * * *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 0'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 2: Betrayal, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars'' radio dramatization *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' book-and-record adaptation *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Manga: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * Imperial Sourcebook'', First Edition''|Imperial Spin}} *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' *''Vader's Quest 2'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' * Death Star Technical Companion'', First Edition''|With All These TIEs, Why Did We Win at Yavin?}} * Operation: Elrood}} * *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Choices of One'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' * * *''Side Trip'' * *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Story of Star Wars'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 17: Requiem for a Rogue, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 26: Family Ties, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 32: Mandatory Retirement, Part 1'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Light and Dark'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Тёмное воинство'' *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' *''В поисках Силы'' *''Тёмный подмастерье'' *''Рыцари Силы'' *''Дети джедаев'' *''Меч тьмы'' *''Сумрачная планета'' *''X-wing: Пилоты Адумара'' *''Перед бурей'' *''Щит лжи'' * *''Новое восстание'' *''Образ будущего'' *''Звёздные войны: Союз 2'' *''Звёздные войны: Союз 3'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Еретик Силы I: Обломки'' *''Еретик Силы III: Объединение'' *''Последнее пророчество'' *''Единая Сила'' *''Откровение'' *''Изгнанник'' *''Знамение'' *''Ответный удар'' *''Вихрь'' *''Приговор'' *''Восхождение'' }} Неканоничные появления * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope 1'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope 4'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Perfect Evil'' * *''The Epic Continues'' * Источники * * *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Two * *''Star Wars: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Three * *''The Art of Star Wars Galaxy: Volume Two'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Classic Adventures: Volume Two'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * *''Live-Action Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Trilogy Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''The Official Star Wars 20th Anniversary Poster Magazine: Villains'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal'' * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Magic of Myth'' * * * *''Star Wars Who's Who'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Five'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * A New Hope|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/anh/tarkins_stench.jpg|cardname=Tarkin's Stench}} *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * Battle of Yavin|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/boy/grand_moff_tarkin_(a).jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin (A)}} * Battle of Yavin|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/boy/grand_moff_tarkin_(b).jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin (B)}} * Battle of Yavin|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/boy/grand_moff_tarkin_(c).jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin ©}} * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Empire of Dreams'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * Revenge of the Sith|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rots/16.jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin}} *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 17'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Annual 2008'' * * * *''Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Force Unleashed Databank'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars Annual 2010'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * *''Death Star Battles'' *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 52'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.18'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Умершие на борту Звезды Смерти I Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Жители Эриаду Категория:Гранд-моффы Галактической Империи Категория:Семья Таркинов Категория:Персонал Звезды Смерти Категория:Адмиралы Республиканского Флота